


Self-Esteem

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Disability, Fantasy, M/M, pre-Sgurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufio visits Tavros, totally for realz.</p><p>Rufio doesn't look the way he does in the movie and I might change it later but I don't feel like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Esteem

AT: i’M SORRY YOU ALL HAVE TO HELP ME SO MUCH,

AT: i JUST FEEL SO USELESS THESE NIGHTS,

GA: Don’t Feel Ashamed

GA: You Aren’t Useless

GA: You Have A Big Heart

GA: And You Have Formidable Psychic Powers

AT: rEALLY, YOU THINK SO,

GA: I Think You Need To Work On Your Self-Esteem

GA: I’ll Give You Some Advice

GA: Though It Is Dreadfully Pale Of Me

GA: Try Imagining Your Self-Esteem As A Good Friend

GA: You Would Not Want To Hurt Your Best Friend With Insults Would You

AT: nO, i WOULDN’T,

GA: Imagine This Best Friend Being The Greatest Person You Have Ever Met

GA: Are You Imagining It

Tavros closed his eyes and tried imagining his self-esteem. This self-esteem persona would look like him, with big taurine horns and a mohawk, but he would be tall and his mohawk would be racing red! He would be older, wiser, and immune to mind control. He wouldn’t stutter and he’d lay out those sick rhymes but never insult anyone, except maybe Vriska. He would be the coolest kid. Oh, and he’d be able to fly. Can’t forget that.

 

                Tavros felt a breeze. He opened his eyes to see a strange troll standing on his desk. No, it wasn’t a strange troll, it was RUFIO! He was around seven, maybe eight sweeps old, and he was just as Tavros imagined him. He was wearing a black shirt with cut-off sleeves and colorful orange and red board shorts. On his ears he wore blue-green feather earrings and around his neck he wore bead and shell necklaces, in open defiance of sumptuary laws. His huge mohawk was red and his horns were like Tavros’.

 

                Tavros’ hands flew to his cheeks. “RUFIO!” he cried joyfully.

 

                “That’s me!” Rufio replied. His voice resembled a character from that cartoon about a flying boy who tries to defeat an Empire (and fails, of course, but Tavros wanted to forget that). It was one of Tavros’ favorites.

 

                Rufio leapt off the desk and flew around the block. Tavros started clapping wildly.

 

                “You can fly!” he yelled.

 

                Rufio landed on his graceful naked feet in front of Tavros. “And so can you, with a little fairy dust and a high imagination stat!”

 

                He then uncaptchalogued a little drawstring bag, opened it, and sprinkled some of the glittery contents on Tavros’ head. Tavros sneezed softly and closed his eyes. He scrunched up his face and focused on flying. His body was slowly lifted up off his chair. He opened his eyes when his horns bumped against the ceiling.

 

                “I can fly!” he shouted, “I can fly I can fly I can fly!” He wriggled his feet, letting his sandals fall to the floor. “And I can move my feet!”

 

                He flew around the room, bumping into the walls but not caring. He landed down on the floor awkwardly, accidently stepping on oogibomb. Rufio clapped.

 

                “Good job! You’re an excellent flyer!”

 

                Tavros smiled proudly. He then looked at his legs and wriggled them. He ran around in circles, destroying more of his fiduspawn gear. He stopped, looked at the wall without posters, and smiled wickedly. He dropped down his horns and ran full-speed head first into the wall. Thanks to the carpentry drones’ good work he bounced off the wall and fell on his back. Rufio helped him up.

 

                He assured him, “Don’t worry! There seems to be no bleeding. You’ll be fine as long as you don’t go to sleep.”

 

                He started giving Tavros a shoulder massage. Tavros tensed up at first at the sudden contact but he soon sunk in. He didn’t even complain when Rufio slid his jacket down. He leaned back into him. He came up to Rufio’s neck and he could feel Rufio’s warm hips on the small of his back. Suddenly, Tavros had an idea of something else he could check out.

 

                “Uhh, I need to go to the hygieneblock!” he sputtered out.

 

                Rufio took his hands off Tavos’ shoulders. “Sure! I’ll be waiting for you!”

 

                He ran, almost tripping to the hygieneblock. He pulled down his jeans and his green briefs and grabbed his bone bulge. He gasped. He could feel his warm, soft hands grasping what was once numb flesh. He took a few experimental strokes. His sensitive bone bulge quickly shot out of its sheath. He explored his genitals, drawing a line on the underside on his bulge, rubbing the slit on the head, kneading his seedflap and almost putting a finger in his wet nook. He stopped exploring before he could pail. Pants around his ankles, he waddled out to his respiteblock.

 

                “It works!” he cried out.

 

                Rufio smiled lecherously at his hard bone bulge. “Nice one.”

 

                Tavros looked down and blushed bright copper. He put his hands on his crotch. Rufio floated over and gently pulled Tavros’ hands off his crotch. His bone bulge had softened a little from embarrassment but it was still hard. Rufio measured it with his hands.

 

                “Wow, it’s about seven inches!”

 

                “Is, is that good?”

 

                “If it stays like that it’s good.” He striped his clothes off as if by magic. “But if it grows even more it’ll be perfect.”

 

                Tavros’ eyes slowly drifted down to Rufio’s crotch. His bone bulge was a bit shorter than Tavros’, but it wasn’t hard yet.

 

                “Go ahead,” he said, “Touch me.”

 

                Tavros’ hand first went to Rufio’s shoulder blades. It drifted down his wiry body, down his perfect pecs and his washboard stomach, over to his hips, and then down again to his now-hardening bone bulge. He gave it a stroke, and then another stroke, then several more, and it just kept getting bigger until it was fully hard. Tavros’ eyes were so wide they were almost popping out of his skull. He looked up at Rufio. Rufio had a proud smile.

 

                “One night you’ll be as big as me.”

 

                “Oh, my, god. But, uhh, how will it fit in, uhh, into someone? I mean, it doesn’t have to, but, uhh, I’d like to do it somenight, if I can.”

 

                “Don’t worry! You’ll find partners, and you’ll fit together perfectly.”

 

                “I hope you’re right, Rufio. I’d really like to find my true loves.”

 

                Rufio whispered in Tavros’ ear, “Would you like to see if you can fit in me? You don’t have to if you don’t want to, of course.”

 

                Tavros’ bone bulge again shot to full size. “But I do! I do so much!”

 

                Rufio kissed Tavros. It was Tavros’ first kiss and it was perfect. He would treasure this first kiss forever.

 

                “Take off your clothes,” Rufio said, “I want to see your body.”

 

                Tavros shuffled backwards and kicked off his pants. With practiced speed his hands undid the buttons on the back of his shirt. Soon he was naked except for his oogibomb-stained socks, but he didn’t care about them. He held his arms out like he’d done a stunt. Rufio stood back and looked him over.

 

                “Hey, those are some killer arms!”

 

                “Yeah, I get a lot of practice, wheeling my chair around, and everything.”

 

                “Bet you can handle the biggest lances by now.”

 

                “Yeah, I sometimes practice, with my wheelchair and...oh wow, that’s, uhh, a double entendre, isn’t it?”

 

                Rufio nodded. He then went over to the desk and bent over it. He turned his head and motioned for Tavros.

 

                “Come on, I want you to joust me,” he said.

 

                Tavros skipped over a good distance from Rufio and geared himself up to run.

 

                “But not literally, dude,” Rufio added, “Don’t run into me.”

 

           Tavros sighed with disappointment. He walked up behind Rufio and put his bone bulge between his out-spread legs. Rufio took the bone bulge between his legs and guided it into his nook. Tavros pushed in and found it did fit perfectly. It felt better than anything he could have imagined. Immediately he start  thrusting wildly. He felt like he should have pailed on the third stroke, but he was able to keep it up.

 

                “Yeah, that’s it! You’re getting it going!” he yelled.

 

                Tavros was thrusting erratically and arhythmically but suddenly he got perfect rhythm. Rufio moaned to the beat. Tavros moaned louder and more high pitched.

 

                This was the best first time ever. Rufio smelled like magic and his body was so warm. Tavros couldn’t imagine he would ever want to have sex with a highblood, definitely not with Vriska but maybe Kanaya no not Kanaya. But Rufio was so perfect Tavros thought that perhaps he was his destined matesprit. He could live the rest of his life with him.

 

                “I LOVE YOU, RUFIO!” he yelled.

 

                “I LOVE YOU TOO, TAVROS!” Rufio replied.

 

                Tavros wished they could kiss, but he was afraid with their horns they would knock each other out. Instead he just buried his head between Rufio’s shoulder muscles and hugged him around the waist.

               

                Rufio yelled, “HARDER! DO IT AS HARD AS YOU CAN!”

 

                Tavros gave one good thrust, lifting Rufio up and pounding him against the table. Rufio grunted and Tavros stopped a little before thrusting with less but still considerable strength.

 

                “That’s it!” Rufio cried again, “You’re getting me there! I’m getting close!”

 

                “But, uhh, we don’t have a pail!”

 

                “We won’t need one, Tavros!” He bent over the table and clenched his hand. “It’s coming, it’s coming, it’s coming,” he chanted.

 

                Tavros felt Rufio’s orgasm coming, and he felt his coming soon too. It would only take a few more strokes and they would reach that glorious...

 

                BLOOP!

 

                Tavros opened his eyes. He was sitting at his desk in his wheelchair. He was alone and paralyzed. He looked at his husktop and saw he had a new message from Kanaya.

 

GA: Please Tavros Are You There

AT: yES, NOW I AM,

GA: I Am Sorry To Disturb You But You Went Idle For Ten Minutes

GA: Did Something Happen

AT: nO,

AT: nOTHING HAPPENED,


End file.
